


Get Burnt

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [11]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: Hawk's been acting weird all day, driving Demetri absolutely crazy.He has no idea what's going on, but he's starting to wonder if he bit off more than he could chew.Maybe his plan to break the hawk isn't working out the way he was hoping.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 40
Kudos: 85





	Get Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it's been such a long time, I've been really busy. Dx   
> I hope everyone likes this chapter! It took forever to get done. Xp 
> 
> On another note I just want to say how cool I think it is how big the Hawk and Demetri tag has gotten! When I first started reading them there was less than 20, now there's over 100! How cool is that!? 
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy and thanks for reading!

“-than we can head off to the mall, I need to buy a few more outfits. I’m not going to be caught dead wearing the same Louis Vuitton skirt I wore last year, but after that I was thinking we could go to the water, there’s this new little salad bar that’s been trending lately and I need to try the Sunrise Strawberry Kale Bowl.”

Demetri didn’t want to interrupt her to let her know how much of a hell that sounded. Not that he didn’t like the clothes she wore, Yasmine had a very good sense of fashion and he loved the styles she picked, she always looked good and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the view.

That didn’t mean he wanted to be dragged around to carry all of the bags she was no doubt going to end up leaving the stores with for hours on end. And going to a trendy salad bar of all things sounded like the worst punishment for his taste buds he could think of.

For a brief moment he wondered if maybe there was any way he could convince Miguel to lie and say that they had extra karate practice or something.

“What do you think babe?”

When he looked down at the woman clinging to his arm, at the bright smile she had over her face at the idea of everything she’d suggested, he found a small bit of shame pooling in his stomach.

“I couldn’t think of a better way to spend my Saturday.”

While he was sure that his voice didn’t sound as convincing as he was hoping, she didn’t seem to pick up on it, her smile growing even bigger as her fingers squeezed at the muscles on his arm.

“I’ll pick you up around nine. We can shop for a few hours and than head over to the beach for lunch.”

Shop for a few hours? Oh joy. He couldn’t wait.

Seeing the unfiltered happiness on her face however he couldn’t bring himself to really regret his decision. This was something that she loved to do and if she was willing to be dragged to science exhibits and listen with vague interest to his frustrations with comics than he could do this for her.

With a small, but not ingenue smile on his face he kept his eye out for his locker as she continued to prattle away at his side about the latest fashion trends she’d seen while in Paris.

Any of his good mood was sucker punched out of him the second his eyes caught sight of Hawk.

More specifically, Hawk wearing Demetri’s old sweater.

He felt his face suddenly go flaming red, and yes, he knew it was red even without seeing it because of how his temperature spiked. His free hand reached up and clawed at the neck of his shirt, pulling it away from his body in a vein attempt to cool down.

Had it suddenly gotten hot in here? Was that a thing?

Not like it mattered.

What matter was the fact that Hawk was wearing **his** sweater.

It wasn’t even Cobra Kai colours! If anything it was leaning further towards Miyagi do. Light grey with dark blue patches and detailing. It didn’t even fit him properly, sitting to big on his shoulders and a little to long on his arms and waist, longer than what he was sure most people were use to seeing Hawk wear. The colours also clashed with the bright red of his hair, but for once since ‘flipping the script’, Hawk didn’t seem to care.

It almost looked like he wasn’t paying the slightest attention to what was going on around him, sorting through his locker with a slight expression Demetri couldn’t separate from either confusion or irritation. He was minding his own business, as rare as that was, grabbing a book out of his locker and shoving it in his bag before taking a glance at another cover, debating for a long second and than dropping it in his bag as well.

When Demetri had told him to take the stuff out of the box and place it around his room to give it a little more life, he hadn’t expected the guy to actually show up at school wearing it.

There were only a few people who caught on that there was something a little bit off about Hawk’s get up today and were staring at him as he finally closed his locker, but not nearly as much as Demetri thought there should have been.

Because this was Hawk. The guy who hadn’t separated from his red and black theme colour for a year now. That should have been like Captain Kirk showing up wearing yellow.

Eye catching and traffic stopping.

And it was **his**.

His mind was still trying to grasp that fact.

Whatever Yaz was saying he completely checked out, his eyes unable to tear themselves away from the one who’d become such a thorn in his side as he shrugged his bag on his shoulders and started towards them.

Demetri found himself freezing, his feet suddenly stuck to the floor as if he’d stepped in a pile of instant stick glue.

Hawk still wasn’t paying any attention, his phone in his hand and people moving around him as he typed away on the little device.

“That’s one of the ugliest sweaters I’ve ever seen.”

At the feeling of sharp nails digging into his arm, Demetri turned back to the one at his side, only now realizing that Yasmine was looking at Hawk with a scowl on her face.

Sucking his lips into his mouth his eyes darted from her and back to Hawk again while his mind scrambled to figure out what he could say.

He could understand why Yaz wasn’t impressed by Hawk’s sudden change in clothing items. She had no idea that it was actually Demetri’s, and with how much of an asshole Hawk had been to- well, everyone as of late- he could understand why she would choose targets that she excelled in in order to try and hurt someone.

Although he highly doubted Hawk cared, and with how loud the hall was and even though he was quick closing the gap between them they were still a fair amount away, he didn’t think it would be possible for Hawk to hear her anyways.

A small part of him was slightly hurt by her choice of words, It was his sweater after all, but a much larger part was still to flustered at the idea of how good he thought Hawk looked in it to care.

It was like when they were younger and he would give Eli whichever hood he was wearing whenever he got upset. Giving him something to snuggle into, something familiar and comfortable to be surrounded by.

But this was Hawk and that just made it... different, and it was frustrating him that he couldn’t even say it was a bad different.

“Come on Demetri,” Yaz muttered, lightly pulling at his arm to try and get him moving. “I have to get to class before the bell rings. Moon’s bringing me a new blush.”

“Right, yeah.” He allowed himself to be dragged forward, his eyes unable to leave Hawk as he drew closer.

And than, just as they were about to pass, Hawk’s eyes briefly looked up from his phone to lock with Demetri’s.

At the shy, little smile directed right at him, Demetri felt a sharp pain in his heart and a steep swoop in his stomach.

Oh shit.

He might be in trouble.

(***)

Demetri was definitely convinced that Hawk was up to something.

After the incident in the hallway this morning, he knew that something was off, but the idea that there was a full on plan hadn’t really crossed his mind until Miguel approached him with a bewildered look on his face and a coded note in his hand.

“Hawk...shoved into me earlier today when he was with the Cobras,” That wasn’t anything new. “and slipped this into my pocket.”

That- that however was new. Very new.

Arching his brow as the other boy slid into the seat next to him he carefully took it out of Miguel’s hand. He’d gotten paper cuts before, he wasn’t about to give one to one of his best friends because he felt like being to hasty.

“What’s it say?”

As he pulled it open, Miguel shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea. I thought it might be meant for you.”

Once the paper was unfolded, Demetri could see why.

It was all written in code.

And not just any code, but a secret language him and Eli had made years ago to keep teachers and students alike from being able to read their notes if they were ever intercepted.

To anyone else it looked like nothing more than odd symbols and chicken scratches, even the way it was written had been changed, going top to bottom rather than side to side as a final ‘F U’ to any none permitted eyes. To Demetri on the other hand, it was a small set of words.

Although he was a little rusty, it was a system neither of them had used in a long time after all, he found himself being able to pick out a bit here and there that helped him to piece together what was actually being said.

When he’d started translating the ‘missing’ and ‘partners’ portion of it, he’d had a little bit of hope, especially with the covert way he’d sent it through using Miguel, but the second he read the name signed proudly as ‘Demetri’ he knew something was way off.

That’s when he recognized it as one of the letters he’d wrote and sent to Eli during his summer away.

This was just another battle tacit. Another strategy to throw him off of his game.

One he wasn’t going to fall for a second time.

Crumpling up the note in his hand he shoved it into the bottom of his bag, ignoring the look that Miguel shot him from the side.

“What did it say?”

“That nothing’s changed.”

If Hawk thought this was going to work, he was sadly mistaken.

Demetri wasn’t stupid enough to be fooled twice.

(***)

He had to stop everything that he was doing, close his eyes and just breath when Mitch came up to the table with a confused look on his face.

“Hawk-,”

“Let me guess, did something dickish and used it to distract his buddies from noticing that he slipped you something.”

While everyone around the table, outside of Miguel of course, shot him questioning looks, he ignored them all in exchange for holding out his hand.

“Let’s see what it is.”

“It’s a stupid little robot.” Mitch muttered, pulling it out of his pocket and dropping it in Demetri’s hand.

“I think it’s kind of cute.” Moon piped in, Yasmine letting out a huff of a sigh at Demetri’s side.

“It’s weird, why would he give Mitch that?” She asked instead, reaching her arm across Demetri to pluck it out of his hold.

Demetri didn’t say anything, watching his girlfriend scrutinize the little project he’d spent months on with a disdained expression narrowing her features.

Again he couldn’t find himself blaming her. Whenever Hawk did something out of character, it usually meant something was going to end up happening and Demetri would normally be the target. He didn’t find her burning disgust for Hawk and anything he did to be completely unwarranted, he had cost her an A in their science class after all.

But even so, as he watched her pass it down to the next person and instantly Purell her hands afterwards, he couldn’t help but feel just a little hurt. He had worked hard on that. Not that she knew.

Deciding to turn his attention away from the group and across the cafeteria to the Cobras usual table, he found his brows pinching together at the lack of any bright red Mohawks anywhere to be seen.

None of the Cobras seemed to mind that their ringleader was missing, their laughter and antics just as loud and bold as ever, if not more so now that they seemed to be following after Kylar’s lead.

Taking a glance at the lunch line he was quick to see that Hawk wasn’t there either.

Where was he? If anything he was normally one of the first ones here. Not that Demetri had taken notice of that for any other reason than the fact it was always good to know where one’s enemy was of course.

“Huh, it’s got a little USB port in it.” Bert mumbled, drawing Demetri’s attention back to his own group just in time to see Nathaniel snatch it out of his hand so he could have a look.

“Oh yeah, I guess you’re right.” He squinted at the object, removing his glasses to get a closer look at it’s chest. “I think it’s some type of speaker. Not a very good one though.”

Demetri could feel the heat rise to his face as they continued to unknowingly mock his handy work.

Was this what Hawk wanted? To embarrass him or something? Was this supposed to be the end game? For him to show how little he care about everything they’d had?

Chris was the next one to get his hands on it, his head tilting as he turned it this way and that.

“You know, it kind of looks like this little picture on one of the tables in the library.” Demetri froze, his mac and cheese halfway to his mouth.

“Oh, you mean on that table in the back?” Mitch asked as he took a sip from his juice box.

“That’s the one.” Chris agreed.

Demetri suddenly wasn’t feeling very hungry.

Placing the still full fork back down on his plate he could feel his mouth going dry.

There was noway that Hawk was there right? There was no way he’d slipped that to Mitch hoping that Demetri would see that connection and would meet him in the library.

And even if there was, he didn’t actually think that Demetri would do it right? How stupid would that be? What if that’s why the Cobras were so hyped up right now? Hawk had a plan laid out and they were excited to wait for Demetri to leave so they could kick his ass as a group the second he was alone?

His nails scratched against the table, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he took another quick look around the cafe, and accidentally locked eyes with Miguel in the process.

With how intense and pointed the others stare was, Demetri was surprised that he hadn’t noticed it sooner, especially when one quick glance at his tray let Demetri know that he probably hadn’t taken a bite since Mitch sat down and they’d began passing around the little robot.

There was something burning, almost disapproving in his eyes, and Demetri suddenly found himself very uncomfortable.

Getting out of his seat he cleared his throat as Yasmine turned to look at him.

“I’m, uh, I’m just going to head to the bathroom.”

“Okay,” She shrugged, not seeing anything amiss. “Hurry back.”

“To you? Always.” He chuckled, leaning down to place a hand on her shoulder and a kiss on top of her head.

The smile she sent him made him give her one back without thought, almost making him second guess his thoughts to take his chance with the Cobras over Miguel’s blatant staring.

Checking over at him one more time though and only seeing his friend’s eyes narrowing, his mouth opening to say something he was no doubt not ready to hear, Demetri quickly turned tail and fled.

Yeah, he’d take his chances with Hawk and the Cobras over Miguel’s strangely pinpoint insight on what he thought might be happening.

The second he left the cafeteria and started walking the halls, he felt compelled to keep looking over his shoulder with every few steps.

Whenever he heard someone behind him he could feel his heart hammering against his ribs until he could check on who it was. Thankfully it never seemed to be anyone affiliated with the local karate gang.

The closer he get to the library, the more he was starting to feel like this might be a bad idea.

If anything, he was wrong. The robot Hawk slipped to Mitch might have had nothing to do with the little robot Eli had scratched into the table in the library. He would just be walking there to walk there and Hawk wouldn’t be insight and his mind would have just been over thinking and he could than turn back and head once more to his table and continue eating with his girlfriend and his friends.

What if that had been the message though? What if Hawk really was there waiting for him?

Why would he do that though?

While Demetri could tell this had to be some sort of plan, he was having a hard time figuring out just what the endgame to it all was.

Was Hawk trying to remind him of their past together? Wasn’t that usually Demetri’s thing? Was he just trying to play with his head? Well, the answer to that one was obvious- duh- but it was frustrating to not know what was going on in that head of his.

What was he hoping to get out of all of this? What was he doing? And what had brought this all on? He knew that he’d been egging Hawk on for the last bit, but mostly Hawk hadn’t done much to retaliate back against him. He would fight back in the moment sure, he would give him a shove or knock him to the ground yeah, but those were things he’d been doing for awhile. What made him decide to up whatever game he was playing to the next level?

As he opened the door to the library he couldn’t help but wonder if it had been because of the last time that they’d been in here.

Had what he said really pissed Hawk off that much? Or had it placed some things in perspective?

Was this him trying to tell Demetri that he missed him and wanted things to go back the way they had been? Was this a strangely over the top version of him trying to say he gave up? That he was done and he wanted to come back? Or was this just some really weird way of declaring war?

Feeling slightly frustrated at the lack of anything to go off of, Demetri found himself grumbling as he marched to the back table.

He really wished that he, either Hawk or Eli, it didn’t matter which, they both sucked with words, would just communicate better rather than all of this elaborate bullshit.

Spinning around the corner to the back he knew he’d gone to the right place when he saw the Doctor Who cup with the little Chewy plush sitting inside it.

Walking up to it he frowned, carefully picking it up off the table and turning it in his hands.

Okay so the sweater, one of the letters, the robot and now the mug and the Chewbacca.

So far this was a fair amount of the items out of the box that he’d found underneath Hawk’s bed. The one he’d told him to empty and place around his room.

Why was he just sending all of this stuff back to Demetri? And why in such a weird and roundabout way?

Looking up from the item in his hand he gave a look around at the pressing feeling of someone watching him.

Through one of the bookcases he met a familiar pair of blue eyes, a sharp chill raking up his spine.

Hawk didn’t do anything though, didn’t say a word. Those eyes just watched him for a prolonged second before he slunk away to the other side of the shelf and disappeared.

The moment he was out of sight Demetri gulped down a large amount of air, reaching out and grabbing at one of the chairs for balance when he swayed on his feet.

Okay, that made it official.

He had no idea what the fuck was going on.

(***)

Demetri felt like his muscles were so tense that they might have been just about ready to snap his bones.

It was the last class of his day. Advance Calculus. One that he normally loved to attend because it was hard enough that it keep his mind pleasantly distracted from everything else he had going on in his life. And while it was the only class he shared with Hawk, it had always been bearable because he sat at the front while Hawk positioned himself right in the back corner table. And it just so happened to be the class that Hawk actually had to pay attention to not to fail, so he normally never bothered to give Demetri any grief. There was no Cobras there to impress anyways so it was almost as if they could both take a break from having to constantly be at each others throats.

But that was before all of this weird stuff had been going all day. And way before Hawk had gotten there earlier to threaten a student to steal Demetri’s normal seat.

Leaving him no other choice than to sit in the free chair at Hawk’s table in the very back.

That’s where he’d been sitting for the last ten minutes as the teacher droned on about something he couldn’t for the life of him pay attention to. Not that he hadn’t tried, but, well, Hawk was just so close.

And not even in the ‘sitting at the same desk sort of close’. Oh no. The little shit had been discreetly moving his chair closer and closer to Demetri since he’d sat down, leaving them with barely an arms width between them.

He was so close in fact, that Demetri could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Could just about feel the warmth of him suffocating him on all sides.

This was way to much, and he still had so long to go before class was over.

Maybe some time between leaving home and arriving at school Demetri had died and didn’t realize that he was actually in hell. That was a thing right? There was a show about that or something that he’d seen once. Could that have been what was happening?

Shifting in his seat he cupped his hand to the side of his face, hoping it would lessen the burn of the others presence if he couldn’t see him.

For a moment he could hear Hawk moving in his own seat, letting out a long suffering sigh as if the lecture was somehow boring, although whether it was or not Demetri had no idea, he wasn’t paying attention. Hawk than huffed, waving a hand near his face, momentarily drawing Demetri’s attention regardless of how hard he tried not to.

“Ugh, it’s so hot.” He muttered almost under his breath.

Demetri let out a roll of his eyes, stopping short when he heard the telltale sound of the zipper being pulled against.

He couldn’t help it, his eyes glanced over to watch.

It happened so slowly, or maybe that was just his mind fixating on the zipper so intently that it just felt that way. With every inch that was revealed Demetri could feel his mouth going bone dry, his throat bobbing sharply as he tried to swallow when the hand finally came to a stop once it hit just below Hawk’s navel.

And he realized that he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath.

There was nothing but creamy pale skin on display for him to see, nothing to cover the firm set of muscles that were basically begging to have a set of strong hands map out every curve and dip.

Demetri sunk back in his seat, shoving his hands underneath his arms to keep them to himself.

The idea of Hawk not only parading around in his sweater all day long, but doing so with nothing stopping it from brushing up against every part of his skin made a molten ball of desire burn just a little to far south.

Slapping a hand to his mouth to cover the bottom portion of his face Demetri tried hard to focus on nothing but the front of the classroom.

But Hawk kept- fucking- moving.

It was unfair to think that he could pay attention to anything else when Hawk wouldn’t stop drawing his attention in with a well placed gesture or a manoeuvred stretch.

He watched, wondering how on earth no one else could catch what was going on, as Hawk leaned back, his legs splaying wide, one hand reaching to grab the back of his neck as he pretended to work out a kink.

Side eyeing the way that Hawk squirmed in his seat as if he couldn’t get comfortable, his free hand pulling at the material of **Demetri’s** sweater, exposing even more of that tempting skin, Demetri almost felt like screaming.

When he bit his lip and fucking _whined_ , Demetri snapped.

“STOP IT!”

The sudden boom of his voice startled the whole class. Even the teacher fell silent.

From beside him Hawk looked just as shocked as the rest of the class, his eyes wide and innocent, the sweater somehow done all the way back up.

“Demetri!”

He flinched at the sound of his name, sending Hawk an absolutely murderous glare before he ever so slowly turned to face her.

“Do you care to tell me why you feel the need to interrupt my class with such a loud outburst?”

“Did you seriously not see what he was doing?”

Someone had to have seen it. Sure they were in the back corner of the classroom, but someone had to notice what was going on at some point. The teacher was at the front of the class for god’s sake! How did she not see it!?

“What were you doing Hawk?”

God he hated how all the teachers called him that now. He wondered if they could even remember his old name.

“Nothing at all Mrs.” Hawk squeaked, pulling out his Eli voice again.

Demetri found his hands curling into fists where they sat on his knees. “I was just stretching out my neck. I had a hard time sleeping last night. I think I slept on it wrong.”

He sounded so pathetic, his puppy dog eyes so on point, that even Demetri almost believed him for a split moment.

But unlike the teachers in this facility, Demetri wasn’t an idiot, and he wasn’t going to fall for such a blatant lie.

“Oh shut up.” He growled. “I know that’s a load of shit jackass.”

“Demetri!” Not bothering to take his eyes off Hawk, he ignored her squeal, his gaze narrowing when Hawk shot him a discreet little smirk. “That’s Saturday detention for you!”

“Better make that two so I can tell Hawk to stop being such an attention seeking bitch.”

Hawk laughed at that one, his smirk only growing as he crossed his arms carelessly over his chest. “That’s a little sexist of you don’t you think?”

“Fuck off.”

“Principal’s office! Now!”

Only all to glad to be given an out, regardless of the fact that it was one of the only places he never wanted to be sent, Demetri bolted up to his feet and snagged his bag off the back of his chair.

Without saying a word he stormed out of the room, ignoring the stares of his fellow classmates along with the way that he could see some of them quickly typing out texts to their friends about what had just happened under the cover of their desks.

No doubt the second that word got around to Miguel that he’d blown up at Hawk and snapped at a teacher he was going to somehow get him alone to try and have a chat.

He’d have to reassure him again that everything was fine and that he had it all under control. Because he did. Whatever it was that Hawk was trying to do, while he was beyond confused about it at this point, he knew he would get to the bottom of it.

Hawk was probably just acting out because of how much Demetri had teased him in the library. That was the only thing he could come up with.

Stewing all the way to the office Demetri thought over ways to make the little shit pay.

(***)

Demetri was pissed.

Not only did he have to suffer being ringed out by their principal, but when he’d gone to Hawk’s after, the guy didn’t even have the decency to be there.

He’d even waited around for forty minutes, placing back the items he’d collected all day around Hawk’s room as an extra little ‘fuck you’- he refused to acknowledge the little voice in his head that didn’t want to admit that he wanted at least something left behind for Hawk to remember their past by- before his mother had called and ratted him out, demanding him to return home. Then the second his foot was in the door it was another twenty minute lecture coupled with a ‘no electronics for two weeks’ punishment, and a ‘sent to his room without dinner so he could think about what he’d done’ top off.

It was way past frustrating. She hadn’t freaked out this much when he’d gotten involved in the school fight. Even though that one he could kind of understand because he hadn’t started it and had even tried to get help, but again, he’d already gotten detention earlier in the year no thanks to their feud with the Cobra gang.

Today had been shit. And honestly? Demetri was almost glad that there was no way for anyone to reach out to him at the moment because he didn’t want to answer any questions.

Shoving his door open he dropped his bag on the floor, glad that he didn’t have the mug still in it when his books dropped with a loud bang.

He didn’t have long to think on it though when the sound of his door closing echoed against his walls.

“Hey Demetri.”

He spun around on his heels so fast it nearly left his vision spinning.

He hadn’t turned on his light when he’d walked in, and the only source was coming in from the streetlamps outside his window. It slashed across Hawk’s face from where he stood, highlighting the knife like edges of his features, throwing others in such a harsh shadow that he almost disappeared into them.

It was like looking at a beast. Looking at a predator who was laying in wait to strike. One that didn’t care that it had been spotted because it already knew that it had its prey right where it wanted them.

But Demetri didn’t care to play the part of helpless prey, to fuelled by anger and utter confusion to play along.

“You know you’re reaching new levels of serial killer like tendencies.”

Hawk gave a slight tilt of his head at that, not thinking twice before pushing himself away from the wall and venturing further into the room.

“Odd double standard you’ve got there.” He hummed with a click of his tongue, “because I seem to recall you doing the same thing.”

A tight laugh left Demetri’s throat, but didn’t make it passed his lips as he took a step froward, cutting Hawk off from moving in any closer.

“An eye for an eye hm?” He grinned.

His hand snapped out, grabbing a fistful of his own sweater and yanking Hawk up, forcing him onto his toes.

“What’s the deal with this than?” He snapped, all thin amusement gone. “What the hell have you been doing all day?” He shoved Hawk back while still keeping him in his hold, not letting up till he had him pressed against where he’d been waiting just moments before. “Why were you giving our- my items to the others?” Because that had hurt, to see the carefully picked out items he’d acquired for Eli just tossed at anyone without a second thought. Like they had meant nothing. “What the hell was with that scene in the classroom?” Reminding himself of that incident pushed all other thoughts aside in favour of wondering just what the hell had happened there, not to mention the mixture of feelings he’d gotten from being forced to witness it. “Someone could have seen you.”

“Did you?”

The question threw him for such a loop he loosened his grip on the fabric in his hand and took a step back.

There was no source of smugness in the question, his gaze holding nothing but honest interest in Demetri’s answer. When it became obvious that he wasn’t about to respond any time soon, Hawk moved forward, sliding right up into Demetri’s space, but something about his approach had shifted. There was no sense of threat, no smug malice dripping off him in spades.

If anything he looked... shy, maybe a little nervous.

It hit Demetri like a well placed punch to the face when he realized why it seemed so off.

He looked like Eli.

“I’ve been trying to catch your attention all day.” Eli- Hawk mumbled quietly and Demetri forced himself to look at a spot over his head, to ignore the feeling of hands absently playing with the drawstrings of the hood he was wearing. “I knew it would be weird if I just walked up to you so I thought the others could give you a message if I left them some things I figured would confuse them enough to share with the group.”

That... made sense he guessed. No one else knew Eli like Demetri did, so if Hawk was acting in a way that didn’t seem like Hawk, he guessed that people would turn to him for answers. And they had. Just like Hawk had planned.

“Why didn’t you say something in the library?”

He grabbed at E-Hawk’s wandering hands, curling his fingers around the backs of them while his thumbs pressed gently into the soft part in the middle of his palms. The red head didn’t look up to face him, had barely looked him in the eye since they started talking, a very unlike Hawk thing to do.

Eli shrugged though, seeming to have no problem with Demetri stopping him as he kept his hands loose in his hold.

“I was going to, but Kylar was standing out in the hall.”

Arching a brow at that Demetri wondered how that part made sense.

“He was in the lunchroom.” He muttered, his gaze narrowing.

“So were you.” Hawk muttered, “than you left. Guess he did too.”

He wanted to protest against it, but he supposed Hawk might have had a point. Just because Kylar was still in the cafe when he’d left didn’t mean that he had to stay there. The guy could have needed to use the washroom or wanted to bother some unsuspecting kids in the halls, or make out with some girl underneath the staircase.

Taking in a deep breath Demetri closed his eyes for a long moment.

He was still pissed.

But he was willing to hear the guy out.

“What did you want my attention for?”

There must have been something going on if Hawk had tried all day long to get his attention, to try and figure out a way to sneak in a word with him. Why he couldn’t just wait for Demetri to show up in his room again to work on their ‘science project’ he wasn’t sure, but he guessed he could at least hear him out.

“I missed you.”

Those three simple words quickly pushed everything else to the background.

Hawk what?

When those bright blues looked up at him, a familiar softness snuffing out the recent burning fury that Demetri was use to seeing, he felt as if he’d just been winded.

“I-I couldn’t stop thinking, about what you said,” Hawk continued pulling his hands out of Demetri’s hold so one hand could raise to his mouth for him to chew on his nail, the other crossing over his stomach to grab at his elbow. A wholly Eli thing that Demetri didn’t realize he’d missed seeing so much. “At the warehouse, in the hallway, at home, in the library. All of it,”

God, now that he was mentioning it, all of this was probably the most they had been speaking to each other since the whole karate thing had really gotten out of hand.

When Hawk let out a sharp sniffle, Demetri found his attention zeroing in on him, his hands hovering just a few inches from his arms, not sure if he could really trust him enough to pull him in. “And you’re right.” Hawk- Eli?- was looking up at him again, looking with that big doe eyed expression that would have him wrapping his arms around Eli in a heartbeat. “I am tired. Sensei doesn’t care, I’m constantly on edge around all of the Cobras, I-I can’t keep this up Dem.” He was breathing hard, sliver lining his eyes as he reached out to claw his fingers into Demetri’s hood.

But it was the nickname that really sunk its claws into him.

After all it was Hawk using that name against him in the warehouse that had started this whole thing.

Surely he wouldn’t be dumb enough to try the same trick twice?

And those tears, there was no way he could be faking that.

Staring down at the one who’d been making his life hell for what seemed like forever, seeing how small he looked, how broken and desperate he appeared, Demetri could feel his heart swelling. A tension he wasn’t even aware he’d been dragging around with him for so long evaporating out of his very being as he wrapped his arms around the one before him and pulled him against his chest tightly.

He had his Eli back.

A small whine worked it’s way between them, Hawk’s face pressing against the underside of Demetri’s jaw, a heavy sigh escaping from him.

They didn’t say anything, they didn’t even move. They just stood there, holding on to each other as if they were the last source of comfort that the other had. The last person on earth that mattered.

He didn’t notice the teeth at his throat until the sharp pain of them sinking into his flesh made him gasp.

Stunned into a frozen stupor, he didn’t move fast enough, or really, at all, before Hawk pulled back just enough to smash his lips against Demetri’s mouth. The kiss, if one could even call it that, was more teeth than anything. It borderlined on painful, but Demetri’s mind was in such a spin over the drastic change of behaviour that it took him a little longer than he would have liked to be able to peel himself away from the one before him.

With a hiss he managed to separate them a little, shoving the other away by his shoulders. “Fuck Hawk, what the-,”

“Please Dem,” Eli-Hawk-whichever, begged, pressing himself back against Demetri again. “Please?”

Demetri... didn’t know what to do.

He spoke like Eli, soft and unsure, his actions were nervous and meek, but the aggressive way he’d jumped into the whole kiss, the almost feral like feel of it? That was all Hawk.

So he stood there like an idiot, his hands hovering at the others shoulders again, the bite on his neck a dull, throbbing sting, his lips still pulsing with the feel of the other pair pressed up against them. He just stood there, looking down into the wide pleading eyes of what might have been his best friend, trying to figure out what would be the best course of action.

Then Eli bit his bottom lip and whimpered and Demetri broke.

“Fuck.” He barely had time to utter the word before he had his hands cupping either side of Eli’s face, pulling him back in.

A small swirl of, something- shame?- guilt?- regret?- pulled sharply at his stomach. When Eli made the happiest little cry against his mouth however he shoved it violently down, ignoring it in exchange for pulling the other close.

“My Mom’s downstairs.” He pulled back only enough to mutter the sentence against the others lips, “if she hears anything, she’ll come up here.”

“Are you telling me to go?” Eli sounded so hurt, so venerable, Demetri couldn’t stop himself from pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“No,” He muttered, feeling the tension bleeding out of the strong body in his arms. “Just warning you to keep quiet.”

“Maybe you should take your own advice.” There was something distinctly Hawk in that tone, but Demetri didn’t have time to think about it before a set of sharp teeth were latched to the spot just below his ear.

He bit back on his own groan, his knees nearly buckling as a sharp jolt travelled like lightening through him, starting at the spot Hawk was working and straight to his gut.

Reflexively his hands fell to the others thin waist, allowing his head to tip to the side to give him more room to work. He could feel Hawk hum in appreciation, his mouth moving downwards, leaving a cold trail in his wake that sent a shiver through Demetri’s spine.

The second he tried to tilt Eli’s head back up however, he found himself being shoved, the sudden and surprisingly forceful move causing him to stumble back a few steps. There was no time to question Hawk about it though, because suddenly he was right there again, his hands on Demetri’s shoulders and pushing him back.

When the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed Demetri threw his arms out, flailing for a quick second before he landed with a breathless ‘oof’ on the bed. Hawk wasted no time, taking a seat on his lap, his knees pressing on either side of Demetri’s thighs, his fingers wrapped tightly in the fabric of Demetri’s shirt and his mouth right back on his throat, this time attacking the other side.

The relentless and demanding fever that Hawk had set was making his head spin.

Normally when they were in a situation together it was easy for Demetri to take control, to be the one demanding what he wanted and Hawk handing it over without much of a fuss, at least once they got to this part he wasn’t usually to feisty.

But this was an all out aggressive display of dominance, one Demetri didn’t think he would see when it had been Eli who showed up with Hawk taking the back seat.

He hissed, his hand reaching up to grab at the back of Hawk’s neck firmly when a particularly hard bite stung a little bit to much.

“Jesus,” He pushed out through gritted teeth, his other hand resting on the curve of Hawk’s hip, “calm down H-,”

Before he could finish Hawk pulled his mouth away from his neck and moved back to his lips.

Effectively being shut up for once Demetri decided that maybe it was his turn to get the upper hand in this situation.

And than he felt a firm roll of Hawk’s hips dragging against his lap and any and all thought flew out the window.

He was glad that his mouth was otherwise occupied or else he knew for a fact that he would have let out an incredibly embarrassing sound.

The muffler didn’t last long though, not before Hawk was pulling back once more and his teeth found the line of Demetri’s jaw, letting out his own soft sounds far to close to Demetri’s ear to go unnoticed as he kept moving, shifting himself back and forth, rocking the friction between them.

When a pair of small hands pushed at his shoulders, Demetri didn’t bother putting up a fight and allowed himself to be laid down, finding it oddly appealing to have Hawk hovering over him. It was kind of cute and admittedly hot to watch him squirming on Demetri’s lap, to be able to see every expression on his face, to watch the way he abused his lip to keep himself quiet, to see the way Demetri’s sweater had unzipped the slightest bit, exposing more of his collarbones and a bit of his shoulders.

It was a sight to behold to see the alpha male bullshit of a mask crumbling before his very eyes as Hawk shook and shivered, whining and grabbing at Demetri as if he was his only lifeline.

He chuckled as he ran his hands underneath the baggy sweater, a firm, flat press of his hand against Eli’s lower back pushing him into an arch that brought them that much closer.

“Do you ever do this with Yasmine?”

Demetri couldn’t help the growl that question pulled from him, reaching up to pull Hawk closer. “Don’t mention her right now.” He muttered, pressing his lips to the corner of Eli’s mouth, one hand moving up to grasp at the back of his neck and the other slipping down to his ass, pulling him closer.

The friction had Hawk biting into his lip to keep himself quiet, and Demetri snickered at the bright flush it brought to his face.

“B-But isn’t this-,” Eli had to stop to suck in a sharp breath when Demetri’s hand dropped from his neck to firmly slid under his shirt, the muscles twitching under his fingertips. When he got himself together again he fought to finish his sentence. “Isn’t this cheating?”

“It’s not the same thing buddy.” Demetri’s chuckle was a little more airy than he would have liked, his heart hammering like a jack rabbit behind his ribs. “I like Yasmine.” And he really did. She was pretty and sassy and she liked him and, well, what more did someone need?

Lifting his hands up he placed them on either side of Eli’s face, tilting him up so he could see into his eyes. “You’re my Eli. It’s completely different.”

“How so?” The pout on his face was so cute, his confusion even more so.

Leave it up to Eli to not understand what he was talking about. To not understand the bond that they had shared basically since they’d met. To not know what it was that Demetri was getting at.

It had always been this way though. It was a fact that Demetri had accepted long ago. They were always going to be in each others lives. There was nothing they could possibly do to get rid of one another. Even Eli morphing into Hawk didn’t change the fact that there would always be a part of them that longed for the other.

They were two pieces of a puzzle, incomplete and confusing without each other.

There wasn’t anyone who could replace Eli for him, not even Hawk, and he knew that deep down, Hawk felt the same way about him. It was why they were never going to stop butting heads until Demetri could manage to wrangle Hawk back under control. It was why he knew his plan would eventually work.

They belonged to each other.

Nothing would ever change that.

Not even having a girlfriend would change that. It just wasn’t the same thing.

But he supposed Eli had never been one to catch on to anything quickly.

All of this would no doubt just go right over his head if Demetri tried to explain it.

So instead he snickered at the adorable sight, rubbing their noses together before he continued.

“Just trust me Eli, this is fine.”

“Is it?”

He paused, that tone coming back once more to cut through the fog in his head. Once again though he didn’t get a second to speak before those lips were pressing back into his, hands grabbing at his wrist and pressing them into the mattress just the slightest bit above his head. When he stretched his fingers out, they could just about graze the headboard.

“Because I think Yaz would be pissed.”

His whole body jolted when those sharp teeth sunk into his bottom lip, his hands clenching into fists on reflex. “Fuck! Ow! Hawk what t-!”

And then he felt something burning across the skin of his wrist and suddenly they were pinned in place.

Letting out a sharp hiss at the flaring pain of rope burn, he tilted his head back, scowling at the sight of the solidifying fact that he really was tied to the headboard.

When the hell had Hawk had time to do that?

“Like it?” Snapping his attention back to the one still on top of him, he found his whole body shaking in barely contained rage. “Learned the knot from the internet.” Hawk smirked, reaching over him to trail his fingers over the rope. “You can’t undo it on your own, don’t think your mom will be able to get you out of it either.” He tasked his attention turning to play with the end of Demetri’s hood. “She’ll probably have to cut you out.”

“What the fuck?” And seriously, what the fuck? What was going on here? What had happened to the soft spoken Eli he’d had just seconds before? “Get me out of this. Now.”

“Hm, nope.” Instead of doing as he was told Hawk reached his hands up to the top of Demetri’s hood, pulling down the zipper until it was all the way open. “How’d you like it though?” His question caused Demetri’s brows to arch, trying to shift away from the others wandering hands when he felt his shirt being pushed up his chest. “Having Eli back? You know, the little cry baby you miss so much who lives for nothing outside of your approval.”

“You have three seconds to cut this bullshit out before I-,”

“Before you what?” Hawk interrupted, giving such a hard roll of his eyes it was shocking they didn’t fall right out of his head. “You gonna call for your mother? I’d bet she’d love to see you in this state. You know what? Why don’t I call her?”

Panic flashed through him at the thought, his upper body jerking up as much as he could, his arms straining against his restraints.

“Don’t!”

The desperation in his voice brought a wicked grin to the others lips and Demetri hated him for it.

Knowing he’d walked right into this whole mess he dropped his head back, pressing his lips into a thin line, it was only than that he noticed they were bleeding, tasting the irony flavour on his tongue.

“I fucking hate you.”

Hawk laughed at his statement, his hands running up Demetri’s bare chest. He had to take in a sharp breath to keep himself from reacting to the heat of those hands.

“But you love Eli right?”

He didn’t say anything, but the sudden and sharp bob of his throat seemed to be all Hawk needed to know he’d hit the nail on the head. Demetri found himself turning away when he dipped down close, the amusement in the others voice tearing into his very soul and shredding it.

“Knew it.” Hawk chuckled, digging his nails so deeply into Demetri’s chest he couldn’t hold back on a pained cry. “How pathetic.”

Sinking his teeth into the inside of his cheek, Demetri finally forced himself to turn his glare to the one on top of him. Hawk was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Smug and all knowing.

“Like you’re one to talk.” He snapped.

Hawk didn’t seem effected by his words though, the smile over his face never once wavering.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve been thinking about everything you’ve said to me.” He said, completely ignoring Demetri’s comment. “That I’ve been going over it.”

Confused by the turn of the conversation, by everything really, Demetri wasn’t sure what to say.

So Hawk pressed forward, dragging his claws down the skin under his hands, Demetri biting down sharply on his tongue to keep from screaming. It felt like fire trailing down his chest and all the way to his waist, sinking into his flesh and turning it.

“And I’ve started to notice a pattern.” Hawk continued, uncaring about the sharp rise and fall of Demetri’s chest, the glaze of pain over his eyes. “And the conclusion I’ve come to is that this isn’t new.” Hawk drawled on, finally moving his hands away from Demetri, placing them down by his head as he leaned over him. “Oh sure, the wordings a little different, and the way you say it is much worse now, but you’ve always been saying shit like that to me.” He hissed, his gaze absolutely burning into the one below him. “Always belittling me, constantly mocking me. Making me second guess everything, getting into my head. I just never thought about it, didn’t realize it. Because I was just happy to have someone there with me. I was happy you stuck by me when no one else did.”

The heat in his eyes didn’t let up any, the hate that seemed to burn through every inch of the other didn’t go away, but Demetri found his eyes going wide at the sight of the tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

“You call me Kreese’s bitch, say that I’ve got nothing left, but you’re just jealous that I’m not your little pet anymore aren’t you?” Hawk hissed, his words slicing deep. “That my whole world doesn’t revolve around you anymore.”

Whoa. What? Wait- wait, no. That- that wasn’t what bothered Demetri at all. That wasn’t-,

“You think I’m obsessed?” Hawk snarled, his face so close, his hand gripping around Demetri’s throat, “You’re the one who can’t let Eli go.” Demetri found his stomach dropping when the hand tightened. “You can’t face the idea of Eli being anything else other than your property.” Hawk was in an absolute rage now, his teeth clenched as he spoke, forcing the words out. “You don’t care that I’m an asshole, that I’m Cobra Kai, that I’m pissing everyone off, you just don’t like the idea that you can’t control me, that I don’t trail behind you like your personal fucking puppy anymore.”

Demetri tried to suck down as much air as he could with what limited space his throat had. He froze when he felt Hawk’s other hand press at the corner of the bite on his lip, wincing when he dragged the blood to the edge of his jaw.

Just like he’d done when this had all started.

“Fuck you Demetri.” Hawk scoffed, lifting himself up on his hands and knees, eyes never once breaking away from the dark shade of brown as Demetri sucked down lungfuls of air. “I don’t need you.”

Apparently finished with what he set out to do, Hawk removed himself from the bed, taking off the sweater he’d stolen and pulling a new shirt out of a bag Demetri hadn’t taken notice of sitting right behind his door.

But wait. Waitwaitwait.

This- he wasn’t even sure what was happening now, but he knew something had gone wrong. Very, very wrong.

Trying anything he could to get out of the restraints that held him in place he could feel himself starting to grow frantic.

Because it wasn’t true. None of what Hawk had said was true. There was- he must have been missing something because that wasn’t what Demetri wanted. That wasn’t what he was- well, he-,

Growing frustrated with his lack of progress on either the thoughts in his mind or the rope holding him in place he growled as he tilted his head back, yanking against them to no avail. Only dropping the vein attempt when he heard his bedroom window sliding open.

Snapping his attention over just in time to see Hawk jumping up on the lip of the window seal.

“Wait! El-Hawk, just wa-!”

“Have fun explaining this to your mom and Yaz.” Hawk smirked, kicking out one of his legs and knocking Demetri’s dresser to the ground with a bone rattling crash before flipping him off and dropping out of the window.

Demetri felt a bone numbing panic crashing over him as he watched helpless as the other disappeared, the thundering footsteps of his mother rushing up the stairs going to the back of his mind as he tried to think over everything that had just gone on. 

“What happened? Are you- Demetri!”

He ignored his mother’s scandalized cries, lifelessly staring at his ceiling, his hands clenched so tightly into fists that they were shaking, his lips pressed firmly together to keep himself from screaming.

He might have fucked this up big time.

And he had no idea how to fix it.


End file.
